The Locksley Switch
by Lana'sEvilRegal
Summary: Sean and Robin are identical twins who live less than identical lives. What happens when Robin falls for a certain sexy brunette and she falls for him in return? The catch being, she thinks he's his twin brother. (Based on a plot from the TV series Honest)


_**A/N: So I've had this idea and been writing this for a while and it's FINALLY ready to post!**_

 _ **So basically, it's based on a plot line from a tv show I used to watch about 9 or 10 years ago called Honest, obviously it's not gonna be completely the same!**_

 _ **The plot line in the show features identical twins and twin Robins was something that I just couldn't pass on! :P**_

 _ **Thank you to Amber for helping me with the first bit of Regina's introduction and for pestering me to get this posted along with Lucy, Olivia, Kelly, Amy and Delaney (love you guys!)**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think**_ __

 _ **This chapter's being posted now as an early birthday present for my bestie Kelly! Happy Birthday babe!**_

Robin Locksley frowned as he rummaged through the wardrobe, God, he really hated his brother sometimes! Why did they have to be identical?! His life would be so much easier if they looked even slightly different or if Sean actually had more than half a brain cell!

"Just wear this one will ya?!" Sean yelled, as he threw a navy-blue polo shirt at his twin.

Robin scoffed and rolled his eyes as he picked up the shirt and threw it on. Why the hell was he even doing this again? It wasn't up to him to bail his brother out of his problems, but he stupidly agreed to help.

After he was dressed, Robin turned to face Sean, "so, what's the address I have to take this package to?" he asked.

Sean had managed to get himself into a bit of a problem, he had been working at a wealthy family's house in order to pay off his debt to them. A few weeks ago, he and his friend Will had broken into the Mills' residence to steal any valuable items they could find, in order to pay for Will's father to be bailed out of jail. Unfortunately for them, they had stolen something of significant sentimental value and the only way they were not going to be turned over to the police, was if they worked for the family.

Henry Mills had asked Sean to pick up a package and deliver it to him, he couldn't refuse, he didn't know what Mr Mills would do if he did.

Unfortunately for Sean, one of his friends had gotten into a bit of trouble and needed Sean to do something for him, which just so happened to be at the same time Henry Mills had asked for the package to be delivered. That's what had led him to ask Robin to help and pretend to be him, he would be going to help his friend and Robin would be delivering the package to Mr Mills.

Sean held out the package to Robin, "it's 108 Mifflin Street. Make sure you get it there on time, don't want Mr Mills to think I'm slacking," he replied.

"I'm sure you don't," Robin muttered under his breath and shook his head as he took the package from his brother, "right," he huffed, as he turned to leave the room. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to this, there were other more productive things that he could be doing with his time than running errands for his carless thief of a brother. However, Robin knew that should the time come, Sean would do the same for him, not that he'd get himself into such a mess in the first place, but they were brothers, identical brothers and had a connection that most others didn't; so that was why Robin had reluctantly agreed to do this for him.

Robin left the house and climbed into his brother's beat up old Ford. "Seriously?" he scoffed. Sean was the messiest person he knew, how in the hell was it possible to concentrate on driving with this mess? There were old fast food wrappers, magazines and even empty beer cans strewn all over the car. It was incredible that Sean had never been pulled over for drink driving with the number of cans there were.

Robin sighed and ran a hand across his face in frustration, he had to wind the window down, the smell was making him feel rather sick, but the handle wouldn't budge, it was stuck. How on earth had this piece of crap his brother called a car even passed its MOT, knowing Sean, it probably hadn't even had one.

After a few more moments of fighting with and cursing at the handle that was supposed to open the window, Robin admitted defeat and decided that he would just have to stomach the smell as he attempted to start up the car. It took him five attempts to get the blasted thing started. It was quite easily the worst car he'd ever had the misfortune to be in; it was safe to say that he was severely pissed off with his brother right now.

After having to stop at practically every red light and trying to restart the car each time, Robin's mood had not improved, if anything it had become worse. When he finally arrived outside the Mills' residence, he ended up being over half an hour late. Damn that car! Sean really needed to get something done about it; maybe a scrapyard would pay to take it off his hands. Robin picked up the package that was nestled between a pile of Sean's old magazines and fought his way out of the car.

As he took his first look up at the house, Robin couldn't help but be impressed. It was incredible; a huge white building with exquisite craftsmanship, beautiful statues scattered around the front lawns and even a small fountain surrounded by some of the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen.

He managed to pull himself out of his awe and made his way to the front porch and rang the doorbell. He would've expected a butler or a maid to arrive at the door but that wasn't the case at all. He was pleasantly surprised when he was greeted by a breathtakingly stunning woman

She was wearing a knee length, tight fitting, red dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage and she was gorgeous. Dark, almost black, hair that just brushed past her shoulders and intense brown eyes that he felt he could gaze into forever. Robin half thought he had lost the ability to breathe. How could someone he didn't know and had never met before make such an impact on him?

A melodic laugh brought him back to reality, "Sean are you going to stand there all day or are you going to bring in that package for Daddy?"

Daddy? Did that mean that she was Mr Mills' daughter? Why hadn't Sean mentioned her? He always bragged whenever he met a beautiful woman, so why hadn't he this time? Probably because she was way out of his league, she was just beautiful and there was no way that his vagabond of a brother could ever stand a chance with her.

"I apologise Miss Mills," Robin answered, as he followed her into the house, trying not to look at her ass, after all he was a gentleman, or at least he liked to think so.

"Miss Mills?" she responded, sounding surprised. "Since when are you so formal? You've always called me Regina," she looked up at him with a confused expression on her face, a single eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Regina," he replied. "Where would you like me to leave this for your father?" he asked, gesturing towards the package that he still held in his hands.

"Oh, just through here. You can leave it on the dining room table for him," she said with a smile, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, before releasing it and simply looking at him, before walking off.

Regina was a beautiful name, it suited her too, he'd only been in her presence for less than five minutes but she was already like a queen to him. No, what was he doing? He shouldn't be thinking about her like that, he had a girlfriend back at home. He had Marian and he loved her, he shouldn't be thinking of any other woman whilst he was with her, it was so wrong, but why didn't it feel that way.

When Regina noticed that he wasn't following behind her, she turned back to face him, "are you just going to stand there gawking at me?" She flashed him a smirk and a sexy wink before she turned back around and continued into the dining room.

Woah! What was that?! He could have sworn that she'd added an extra sway to her hips. Was there something going on between his brother and Regina? Surely there couldn't be, Sean would've definitely mentioned her if there was! He would've been rubbing it in Robin's face every chance he got! He was thoroughly confused, he wasn't quite too sure what he was supposed to be thinking anymore.

Taking a deep breath he followed her in, to find her perched on the table, her legs crossed at her ankles with her dress drawn up a little further than it had been previously as she leaned back, bracing herself on her hands and almost pushing her breasts together as she stared at him, her eyes caressing over his body as though she wanted to devour him and at that precise moment, he didn't know whether he would be able to say no, which was terrible, because he always wanted to have an established connection with anyone he did that with, call him old fashioned, but that was just the way he was.

"So, this parcel?"

"You can put it right there," she leant over, pointing at a particular spot beside her.

"Here?" he asked, moving closer and placing the package down, catching a whiff of an apple and vanilla fragrance and having to suppress a groan, how could she look and smell so good? It was torture, he didn't know how Sean handled it on a daily basis.

"So then, Sean," she purred, the name rolling off her tongue as she moved closer to him toying with his collar, "how long are you planning on staying around?" she asked, standing and walking around him, like a lioness stalking her prey.

"I was just here to drop of the package and then be off again."

"Oh," she pouted playfully, "well, that is a shame isn't it," her hand running down his arm, before letting out a little noise of approval, "someone has been working out, Mr Macho."

Robin had to stifle a laugh, he had always known that his body was in better shape than his brother's, but Sean had always denied it, now he had the proof from a stunning woman, he cast her a smug smirk and shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose so."

"Good," she whispered, incredibly sensually right in his ear, sending a shiver right through him as he turned his head, her face was literally right there. He swallowed heavily and cleared his throat, "well, I should be going."

"What's the rush?" Regina questioned, "I thought you had a debt to pay to my father."

"Yes, well I have done what I came here to do."

"Oh have you now?"

"Yes," he stated, his voice sounding less sure than he had intended it to, he had a strange feeling that she wasn't talking about chores for her father at that moment and it was becoming more and more apparent that this woman had a crush on his brother, which was absurd, she clearly didn't know him, otherwise she wouldn't be thinking that way, as much as he loved his brother, he knew that he wasn't really right for Regina, not that he knew her, but he had a feeling.

"Here was I thinking that you might be staying," she shrugged, "I guess I was wrong, shame."

She moved away from him and walked back to lean against the table again, crossing her ankles as she had done before, her dress riding up slightly again.

Robin gulped heavily, why was he still standing there? He should leave, this wasn't right! But he couldn't make himself move. Couldn't tear his eyes away from her. What had she done to him? It was as though she had cast some sort of spell on him.

"I thought you were leaving?" Regina asked, a small smirk forming on her face.

"I – um…" Robin started. God! He couldn't even speak now! What was it about her that turned him into a nervous school boy with a crush?!

Her smirk grew when she saw how flustered he was getting, she pushed herself away from the table and sauntered towards him, as she reached him, she placed a hand on his cheek and looked up at him before closing her eyes and moving her mouth to meet his.

Robin was a bit taken aback when he felt her mouth move against his own, how was he supposed to react? This wasn't how his visit should've gone, he was just supposed to drop off the package and then get the hell out of there!

He was just about to pull away from her when he felt her tongue run against his closed lips, begging for entrance, and he lost all train of thought completely.

His hand moved to cradle the back of her head as he deepened the kiss, his tongue battling against hers for dominance as she moaned against his mouth, it turned him on far more than he'd ever care to admit to anyone.

She let out another moan and Robin lost all control. He walked forwards and backed her up against the table she had previously been leaning on.

He ran a hand up her leg, moving her dress up slightly, then wrapping it around his hip as he leant her back across the table.

She could feel the evidence of his arousal pressed against her and let out another, louder moan and reached her hand down towards his belt buckle.

"Sean!" she moaned as she fumbled with his belt.

Upon hearing his brother's name fall from her lips, Robin came crashing back down to reality and pulled himself away from her. What the hell had he done?!

He had pretty much just cheated on Marian and led Regina on into thinking he was someone he wasn't! what the hell was wrong with him?!

Regina reached out for him again, her eyes filled with lust and her breathing still heavy. Robin shook his head and moved away from yet again.

"I'm so sorry," he apologised, giving her a slightly weak and somewhat pathetic smile as he turned to leave the house, leaving behind a thoroughly confused yet still aroused Regina behind him.

 _ **A/N: Apologies if the make out scene was awful! I've never written anything like that before so felt a bit awkward on how it was going to turn out**_


End file.
